Leo Valdez and the Girl Next-Door
by AwkwardGems
Summary: Leo Valdez has been placed in charge of buying a Christmas present for the girl next-door. One-shot, Leo/OC, set before TLH. I did this for a friend's birthday, but I really would love some constructive criticism!


**_So, I'm writing this for my friend's birthday, and before I gave it to her, I really wanted to get someone else's opinion. Also, there's a quote in here, in Spanish. I don't study Spanish, and if any of you do, can you please let me know if it's correct?_**

**_No names of real people have been used._**

**_I don't own Percy Jackson, sadly..._**

* * *

It was December 20th, and Leo Valdez was out shopping. He'd been forced to come by his foster parents to buy presents for their neighbour's Christmas party. They'd put Leo in charge of buying a gift for the girl next door, Sam.

Leo had been crushing on Sam since he'd moved in with the Smith family, his latest set of foster parents. She would never like him though. She was a few months younger than him, both of them being fifteen. She was smart, creative and incredibly pretty. Sam was incredible at art, and Leo, well, he had a seat reserved for him in the detention room. Leo often asked himself why he always fell for the girls that were totally out of his league. There was no chance he would ever date Sam, let alone have the courage to speak with her.

And anyway, what did a fourteen year old girl want for Christmas, if she wasn't one of those girls who spent all of her time in front of a mirror, or flirting with boys? Leo obviously knew that make-up and clothes were out of the question, but he didn't want to buy her just any present, he wanted to get her something that would win her over.

After aimlessly wandering the mall for an hour or so, he gave up, and began to walk home; mentally making a script on what he would say when his "parents" arrived home. But almost anything he thought of was stupid and pathetic. Until he realised that he would be home, by himself, all afternoon. That meant at least 4 hours in the shed before the Smiths came home and made him get dressed for the party that night. He could go in there and build something for Sam; something that no-one else could ever give her.

When Leo finally arrived home, he grabbed a can of soft-drink from the fridge and headed out to the shed. Technically, he wasn't meant to use Mr Smith's tools, not since his third foster home, where he accidentally caused a fire while in wood-shop class.

When he reached the shed, he'd already made a mental list of all the things he could make her, and had settled on the one he deemed most romantic. He walked around, looking for scraps of metal, and collected them in his arms. Once he had all he needed, he walked over to the wooden work bench, only to see his baby-sitter from many years ago, Tia Callida, to be leaning on the bench, smirking at him.

"Leo, Leo, Leo. It's been so long, you've grown up so much," she purred.

"Why are you here?" Leo snapped, remembering what happened the last time she visited.

"Please calm yourself, Leo. I am here to help. I know of your intentions, and I intend to help you achieve them."

Leo was shocked. After what happened the last time he saw her, after he burned his hand into the table, and being scolded by Tia, why would she want to help him? But still, he was curious. "How?"

Tia chuckled. "Why Leo, I can help you. I can help you control your gift, and make a lovely gift for the girl. Oh, don't look at me like that," she said, for Leo's face had a look of anger and embarrassment spread across his elfish face. "Everything I did in the past was done to prepare you for the future, please remember that. And it's obvious to almost everyone that you like the girl."

Leo sighed. He wanted this to be the best present Sam had ever gotten. But he had never, and will never trust Tia. After a long mental battle, he gave in. "Fine. Help me."

Three and a half hours later:

_Well, _Leo thought, _that didn't go as bad as I thought it would. _And it hadn't. Leo was expecting trouble, he thought he might burn down the neighbourhood, and end up in another foster home. But with Tia guiding him gently, the way a mother would, Leo's present was complete. Tia had provided wrapping, and left him to get ready.

But her last words haunted him: _"Be prepared…" _What was that supposed to mean? What was preparing for? His exams, changing foster homes, what?

Leo pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He had half an hour to get ready, and ten minutes until his guardians returned from their Bonsai tree display. As he wandered through the house, towards his room, he thought of how Sam would react when she opened her present. He dressed himself, and waited for Mr and Mrs Smith arrived. He fiddled with a bit of string until he heard a voice bark "Get up boy! Stop fidgeting! Did you even comb your hair?" They were back.

Leo stood up stiff and straight, like Mr Smith had taught him. "I'm sorry, sir. I tried to comb my hair bu-" Leo was cut off by Mrs Smith.

"Boy, shut up! We need to leave now!" Mrs Smith shouted. "Have you a present for the girl?" Leo nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving!"

Leo sighed and gently picked up the parcel containing Sam's gift and walked out the door. Taking deep breaths, he walked towards Sam's house and pressed the doorbell. "Out of the way boy," Mr Smith snapped, shoving Leo behind himself and Mrs Smith, just as the door opened.

Sam's mother opened the door and welcomed them in. "Leo, Sam's down in the living room. Why don't you go help her decorate?" Sam's father smiled as Leo and the Smiths walked in.

Leo managed to stutter out a quick "Thank you. Merry Christmas," to them before rushing down the hall, eager to see her.

And there she was. Her smooth brown hair falling just below her shoulders, her eyes sparkling in the lights that surrounded the tree. She was placing gifts under the branches before she noticed Leo's presence, and when she did, her cheeks blushed pink. "Hello Leo. Merry Christmas." Her voice was soft and sweet, but still audible over the jazzy carols that played in the background.

"Urgh…meh…Merry Christmas Sam." Leo stammered. Sam gave a little giggle, and pointed to the present in Leo's hands. "Do you want to put that under the tree?" Leo shook his head, and somehow managed to say "No, it's for you."

Sam's blush warmed up her pale skin and her eyes widened in delight. "Oh, Leo, you didn't have to get me anything!" said gasped. "But I wanted to. And technically, I didn't buy it, so it isn't refundable," Was the reply given, as well as a shy smile.

Leo held out the bag, which Sam took, their hands brushing, causing embarrassed looks on both faces. They both looked up, and locked eyes. Not wanting to break her eyes away from his, Sam plunged her hand into the bag, and felt around for the present. Finally, she felt cool metal amongst the soft tissue paper. Pulling the metal object out, she gasped. A shiny metal rose was in her hands, with a silver stem and leaves and soft yellow petals. It was obviously handmade, and had a small Spanish inscribing on one of the leaves: _Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti. _

"It means _I'm hopelessly in love with you._" Leo said softly.

"Oh," was all the girl could say.

"I'm sorry Sam. It was too forward. I can get you something else if you want." Leo uttered, looking down at his feet, his heart broken.

"Leo," The boy looked up, his curls half covering his eyes. "Leo, look up."

He did. Stuck to the ceiling, right above his head, was a piece of mistletoe. He blushed bright red, and was about to step away, but Sam had materialized next to him. "Merry Christmas Leo," she murmured softly, before kissing him.


End file.
